


wasting-time-again NSFW ARTbook

by wasting-time-again (SelfishPrick)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Sex, how do i tag this with EVERYTHIng kinky i can think of, its not possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishPrick/pseuds/wasting-time-again
Summary: a collection of all my NSFW art. Its mostly Harringrove but there can be some OC porn in there -you will have to live with that//finally you can see clearly just how low quality my images are lmao//





	1. dat ass  (✿´‿`)

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to repost everything i got flagged on tumblr here and i will continue updating here. i wont be reposting my old flagged art censored on tumblr (like a lot of people are doing... cause thats too much work), but for all the new i will first post a teaser on tumbr and instagram with a link to the whole uncensored work on here!
> 
> my tumblr: **[wasting-time-again](http://wasting-time-again.tumblr.com/)**  
>  my instagram: **[AggressiveViking](https://www.instagram.com/aggressiveviking/)**  
>  _i do not have a Twitter account, and i refuse to learn how that thing works_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im reposting everything with the original caption from tumblr


	2. tasty (•◡•)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bondage steve

  
  



	3. shower peek  ಠ⌣ಠ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adding a sketchy thing cause i like it and it was in my "shower peek" folder lol


	4. bottom billy (riding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a prompt from an anon! and i did it because needed an excuse to draw porn LOL
> 
> i tried to add a little color but it was hard without a tablet

  
  



	5. holding hands ♡ (riding 2)

  
  



	6. tasty (2)

  
  



	7. drip + lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this are my fav of the billy sucking dick drawings ive done

  
  
  



	8. collecting strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (or in other words crying in the shower because you’re a man and you can’t let anybody see that you’re in pain because they’ll think you’re weak)

  
  



	9. bondage billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his is such a mess honestly. i haven’t drawn in so long 
> 
> also only when i was half-done i realized that ive seen this pose somewhere today and it was from @neonlaynes [nsfw post] her billy is so cute!

  
  



	10. mermanbilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be naked billy rolling around in sand on the shore but i can’t draw sand NOR waves so i just dug myself into a hole 
> 
> also! if someone is willing to write me a mermanbilly fic i will read the crap out of it!!!

  
  



	11. blue lace

  
  



	12. creep snap

  
  



	13. fire hazard (BOTH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these were not flagged but im still adding them here, because they kinda fit into this collection

  
  
  



	14. pool sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was not flagged but im still adding it here, because it kinda fits into this collection


	15. bondage billy (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bondage billy is my favorite billy

  
  



	16. OC porn

  
this is one of my fav oc porn drawings (one of the characters is mine). i remember i drew it when i was SO into writing a story with a friend of mine. i still love the idea for that story, but it somehow fell through (and i stopped writing with this friend of mine) so i guess i'll just be left with my fantasies about it.  


this one is my fav nsfw-ish of my oldest OC... i love him so much  
  



	17. hold me closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is going to get flagger on tumbr so im posting it here for the collection

_"hold me closer, you bastard..."_

__


End file.
